


Something Blue

by Dustbunny3



Category: As Told By Ginger
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mild Angst, Post-Series, Unacknowledged Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney grips her bouquet tight but still feels empty-handed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. I remember reading that there were plans that got nixed for Courtney to declare a crush on Ginger. Dunno if that's true, but I've still interpreted that nay-saying here as Courtney never admitting her crush even to herself.

It's really a lovely wedding, though not nearly as grand any Courtney remembers attending when she was still among the elite.

Ginger especially looks lovely. Seeing her standing at the altar, face flush with happiness, Courtney feels a pull to go stand with her— odd, when she's already lined up with the other bridesmaids. She dismisses the thought and focuses on the ceremony, tears flowing freely even before the vows.

The happy couple kiss and everyone heads off to the reception. All evening, Courtney catches herself checking her purse and jacket pockets, unable to shake the feeling she's lost something.


End file.
